Bimmys and dunsparse pokemon Aventure
by Xxnaruot97xX
Summary: bimmy and his freind dunsparse go 2 lavendar city for bage but things happens and they not get bage yet! waht thing hapen? READ AN FIND OUT!
1. chapter 1: team rocket troble

a pokemon trainer named bimmy was one day was going to lavander city to fite at the gem. his best friend a dunsparce named dunsparce was the strongest and coolest pokemon in his team and he new he wold win for the bage.

"comeon dunsparse lets go kill the gost pokemon in there we can do it!" sad bimmy exiteing

"ok" said dunsparce in pokemon but he was a dunsparce so he just said "dunsparce

than they went to lavendar city and everyone didnt say hello becuse the peopl in lavender city are wierd. bimmy went to the pokmon store and buy a potion and a ether and another potion. and also a super ball. then he went to the pokemon center and said hello to nurce joy and she said hello cuz shes the same in all the city's even lavander city. then his pokemon were rest from there jorney.

but then they are try to leeve and TEAM ROCKET APEARS!!!!!

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!!!" said bimmy "I HAV 2 FITE THE GEM AND GET BAGE!!!!!"

then team rocket said "2 PERTECT TEH WROLD FROM DEVESTRUCTON!!! 2 UNTIE ALL THE PEPLE IN OUR NATION!!!! 2 ANOUNSE THE EVELS OF TRUTH AND LOVE!! AND RECH 2 THE STARS ABOV!! JESY!! JAMES!!! "AND MEOTH!!!!!" says meoth "TEAM ROCKET BLASTOF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHTE SERENDER NOW OR PERPARE A FITE!!!!!!!""

and then weezing and abrok come out and they FITE AT THEM!! but dunsparce is 2 strong and he flys at them and drils a hole in them with his drill tail at their heds... but meoth doged it!!!

"UR DRIL IS 2 WEEK AND IT CANT CACH ME!!!!" said meoth and he used cut at dunsparse!! but it wasnt very effective cuz meoth is only lvl 3. then dunsparse drilled his claws off so he culdont fite anymore ever. then bimmy kikked meoth out and fainted him.

"NO WE ARE LOSERS!!!" said jesy and james said "O NO!!!"

and then dunspace shoot them off the earth with a hiperbeam and they wnet 2 space and said "WE ARE BLASTING OF AGAN!!!!!" but they had no space ship so they coldnt com back and froze

then dunsparse said "dunsparse!!!!" which ment "yay!!!" and then they went out to go 2 lavander gem.

BUT GEM WAS CLOS!!!!!

2 be contineud.


	2. chapter 2:scary tower

bimmy ,and dunsparse was sad cuz gem was closd. he cried and sadnes tears and dunsparc cry 2

"how i get bage now???!!? siad bimmy

"dunsparce" said dunsparce wich ment i dont no.

tehn bimmy saw tower in lavendar city look like important and he got idea so said "i have idea lets go 2 taht tower over ther meby thats where gem leder is!!!!!"" sad bimmy

then thy went 2 towr and went up 2 door. then th door open........BUT BIMMY DIDNT NOT TOUCH IT YET!!!!!!!!!!!

"OH NO TIHS TOER IS HANTED!!!!!!" said bimmy now he was scarred

"dunsparcs" said was also sarced

but bimmy new he nedded bage or els he wold lose....so he went in 2 tower and dunsparse did 2.....AND DOOR SHUT BEHIND THEMM!!!!!!!!!!!!

"wel now we got 2 go in tehr is noway out" said bimmy wen door was locked

then A GOST APPEARED!! but bimmy had silpf scop so he culd see it was just a gostly so he said "GO DUNSPARSE!!!!!! " and dunparse atacked

"USE DRILLS ATACK!!" said bimmy and dunsparse did it..BUT NO EFFECT ON GOSTLY!!!!!!

""HO NO" sad bimmy he forgot abot gosts type tehy culdnt be kill by drils attack but it was gostlys turn and he used nite shad and it was dark but then the lite come back and dunsparce okay cuz he missed

"DUNSPARCS!!!USE HIPER BEAM!!!!!!!" said bimmy and dusparce did and it feinted gostly and dissapear him

"YAY WE WIN!!!" said bimmy and happy. and dunsparce was happy 2 and got 1031 exp and leveld up and he got +5 hp and +3 atack and + 2 sp. atack and +3 defence and +2 sp. defence an +4 sped

but then tehy herd a screm from hi up tower was spookey........

TO BE CONINUED!!!


	3. chapter 3: old ladyin danger

they ran andran 2 the hi up place in tower where they screem herd from and they ran in 2 gosts wen they ran but chose RUN and got away safely. ten they find teh scremer it was old lady....and tehr wer sableys arond her!!!!!

"HHEEELLPPP!!!!!!" she yelld

"dunsparcs" said dunsparce wich ment "tat ladys in troble lets go help her now""

"yah" siad bimmy so then hesaid "GO SHUKLE!!!!" and he throw the pokeball with shucke in it

shuckle came out of ball and did used STRING SOT ATACK!!! and then 2 of the sabley's fanted but ther were 3 more so bimmy said "DUNSPARS USE ROLLOT!" and he did and the others sably's fainted

tehn old ladysaid "thank u very much bimmy wat is ur name????

bimmy said "my name is bimmy" and dunparse said "dunpsarce" wich ment "dunsparse" and shuclke didnt say anthing cuz he was shy natur

"well tahnk u bimmy and dunspars my nam is agetha and i am th gem leder in laverndar city" said agitha thankful

"WOW ITS U!! "said bimmy tehn he said "I CHALLENG U 2 GEM BATTLE FOR BAGE" said bimmy and his eyes had fire in them up clos

"well ok sinse u saved me" agetha said "but we must go 2gem back first"......

TO BE CONTINUD!!!........


	4. chapter 4: battle 4 bage

tehn they got at they wer goin 2 batle for bage this time for bage.......

"R U PERPARED A FITE?" sayd agetha and she held a pokball out in hand that was pruple

"YEA said bimmy "I hav the strongesd pokemon DUNSPARSE" said bimmy

"dunspars" says dunsparse wich ment" i am redy 2 fite"

so tehn they were start the fite and first the anoncer said "HEY EVERYBODY!!!!! THE FITE IS TODAY BETWEEN AGETHA THE GHOST GEM LEDER IN LAVANDER TOWN AN ALSO BIMMY....WHO PROBOBLY IS GOING 2 LOSE..!!!!!!"

"oh no" said bimmy cuz he didnt want 2 lose the bage

so then agetha sent out a gostly at bimmy and dunspar but then bimmy said ""USE DRILLS TAACK! NOW!!!!" and the ghoslysayd "HAHAHA I AM AS GOHST TYPE U CANT HURT ME WITH DRILLS" but he was a gostly so he just say "gostly " and drills miss thru him.... BUT THEN HE USES ODER SLUTH TO HIT HIM..

"OH NO" say agetha and ghostly got drilled holes in him and faint

"HA HA" said bimmy and anounser says "MAYBE HE WIN AFTER ALL!!!!!"

but agetha had som more pokemon in her sack

"GO GENGER" SHE SAYD

and dunsparcs was attack again with drills attack but...... GANGER WAS 2 FAST!! and genger use SHADOE BALL and FAINT DUNSPARCS.

"NOOOO!!!" says bimmy very sad but... he also had mroe pokemon and sent shuckle out and attacked at gegner and used withdrew so shodow ball not hurt genger used shadow ball and it not hurt. so shucke used ROCK THOW and the odeor sluthed genger got smashed and faint.

then agetha sayd "THATS ENOUF!! YOU CANTFAINT MY NEXT POKEMON!!!!! and she sent a pokeball from her sack that was black and dark and it opend and it was a DUSKNORE.....

dusknore used his confuze ray on shucke and got confuzed

"COMON SHCUKLE ATACK AT DUSKNOR!!!!"" sad bimmy loud at shucle but shuckle was confuze status and atacked at himself with rock smash and got smashed hiself faint

"THATS 2 OF BIMMYS FRENDS THAT SMASHED NOW BY GOSTS.... IS HE OUT?!!?!" sayd announcer

"I AM NOT OUT!!!! I MUST GET BAGE!!!!!!! "say bimmy with cry in eyes got sad..... BUT WAIT,, HE STILL HAS ONE MORE POKMON IN HIS POCEKT!!!

"GO DIALG!" yelld bimmy and threw master ball out and dialga came out and sayd "TIME 2 FINISH TIHS DUSKNOR!!!!"

dusknor shadwo punched on dialga but not hurt him. dialga lauged and use RAOR OF TIME!!!!! huge blast his dusknor and dusknor dispeared and fite was done.....

"THE FITE IS DONE!!!! BIMMY WON!!!!!!" yelled annonser and everyone cheered

"well bimmy" sayd agetha" u win and diserve bage.... said agetha sadly and she gave him a gost bage.

"YAY!!!" sad bimmy and he put bage in box..now he onyl need a few bage more...

2 BE CONTINUES!!!!


End file.
